


My angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam is in a mental hospital, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, some REAL underage mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was admitted to a mental hospital after telling John he was having sex with an angel.  Every one thinks he's crazy, except he really isn't. (Sam is 13, mentions to starting when he was 9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My angel

Sam looked out the window of his room, letting out a slow sigh, messing with the bracelet that was around his wrist. He really hated being here, hated that no one believed him and just kept telling him that even if there were angels, they wouldn’t be coming to earth to have homosexual relations with a 14 year old. They didn’t know Cas though, couldn’t know him, he told Sam that his vessel looked to old to be with him so he had to hide what they had. To bad his dad didn’t see it that way, didn’t care about anything except that Sam wouldn’t tell him the name of the man that was ‘hurting’ him. He wouldn’t listen that it wasn’t a man, it was an angel and he wasn’t hurting him, he never hurt him.

It was just after Mary passed away that he started seeing the angel. He was only 9 when it happened and Dean went into a state of depression, talking to Sam but not as much as he used to. So when the angel appeared to him, after he had prayed for a friend and someone to love him, did it all start. The angel had told him his name was Castiel, but he could call him Cas and he was there to make him feel better. Sam didn’t really understand what happened that night, he didn’t understand for a few years, all he knew was that it made him feel better. Made him feel loved and complete and safe when he would fall asleep next to Cas, snuggled into the naked mans chest. He never told Dean or his dad, since Cas told him it would look very bad if they knew what they were doing.

When he was 13 however, his dad started to notice things about him, like how he would always have a secret smile on his face. So one night when Dean was out, he told Sam to take off his shirt. The younger didn’t want to, but after some bullying he did, revealing hickeys all over his chest and hips. His father had demanded to know who had hurt him and Sam told him, he wasn’t being hurt, he was being loved by an angel.

For almost a year John barely let Sam go anywhere, Dean never noticing since he was so busy planning for college. When Sam was 14, Dean did go off to college, it was only a state away but he would have problems coming to see them with getting a job and everything. It was only a week after he had left, when John dragged Sam to the mental institution. Sam hated the place, hated the food, hated his dad for putting him here and most of all hated he couldn’t see Cas as much as he used to. When they were in the house, anytime the other two Winchesters were out Cas would come and they would be together. Now he could only come in the middle of the night and they still had to be careful that they weren’t to loud.

“I see someone has a lot on their mind tonight” A voice said, suddenly next to his ear.

Sam jumped for half a second before he relaxed against Cas’s chest, the angels arm wrapping around him.

“A little” He said, turning his head to look up at Cas.

The angels blue eyes had a sad look in them as he knew exactly what Sam had been thinking about. It was about all he could think about in this place, since nearly everyone else really did deserve to be in this place. Wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck, he brought him into a kiss, closing his eyes.

When Cas would come at night, he could pretend at least for a little while. Pretend that his dad didn’t lock him up in here, that he was back home and not on some uncomfortable bed that was nearly too short. That he could openly be with Cas without having people think that he was crazy, that he could just be in love. He knew that, that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon though. More than likely he was going to be in this place until he was ‘sane’ or until he was eighteen. Or possibly until Dean came home and found out that Sam wasn’t there and was stuck in some hospital. He always did believe in more things than their father did.

Pulling back for Sams lips, Cas trailed his lips over Sams chin and down to his neck, giving the soft skin light nips. Sam barely was aware that they were fully naked until he felt Cas’s stomach press against his cock and his lips finding Sams nipple. His back arched off the bed as the angel sucked on the small buds, making them peak before sliding down more. After kissing every mole and beauty mark on Sams stomach, he finally kissed the head of his cock. Cas always did know just how to make Sam moan, making him bite his lip as to not be to loud. He would take Sams cock in to the base, suck him like it was his mission and make him come with a full body shudder.

“Ready for more Samuel?” Cas asked, kissing his way back up to Sams lips.

“Please, take me” He whispered back, kissing him.

Sam heard the little snick of the lube lid and soon had two of Cas’s fingers in him, pumping in and out. A low moan worked in his throat as the angel pressed against his prostate, rubbing his fingers over it. His cock gave a twitch and started to fill again as the angel added another finger, stretching him just a little more before pulling them out. Holding onto his hips, Cas pulled the younger to him, pressing his cock in slowly. A low rumble came from him as he bottomed out, lifting Sam up off the bed and into his arms, kissing him again. Lips still fused together, Cas moved Sam up and down over his cock, both of their moans strangled and mixed together. With the thrusts Cas was giving him, Sams cock was hard once more and rubbing against the angels stomach.

“Do you want to come for me again my angel?” Cas purred in Sams ear, making him gasp and shiver. The nickname always doing that to him.

“Yes, please Cas, wanna come again for you” Sam moaned, kissing him again.

Letting go of Sam with one arm, he moved his hand down and wrapped it around his cock, stroking it fast. It didn’t take long for Sam to be a moaning mess, coming against Cas’s cock. A few more thrusts and he was following Sam over the edge, a low moan making the bed shake a little. Moving them forward, Cas laid him on the bed, covering him, their lips falling together again. Sam was to busy in Cas’s kisses to notice him pull out and clean them up, until they were lying on their sides.

“You will be back tomorrow, right?” Sam asked, same as every night.

“Always, you couldn’t make me leave if you wanted me too”

Sam nodded and gave Cas one more kiss before tucking his head under Cas’s chin, holding him close. A small yawn escaped his lips as Cas rubbed his back lightly, kissing his head.

“Sleep Sam, I’ll be around as always and you’ll see me tomorrow night”

“See you then” Sam said softly, falling asleep, listening to the slow rhythm of Cas’s breathing.


End file.
